Runaway
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: Set in S1 & S2. Instead of staying with Mark, Addison goes to the Bahamas before chasing Derek. And guess who does too?
1. Prologue

**Took me long enough but I finally have a new story! I was working on another Addex story but I got a writer's block and I was really busy with Tumblr etc but, I'm here again! Hope you all didn't forget me while I was gone :) I will try to update every week, since I'm busy with school! Last year of high school is kicking my butt yo! Enjoy!**

He left. Derek Christopher Shepherd, the man she promised to love eternally left their brownstone in New York for God knows what in Seattle. She was furious. Mad that he just left, that he just gave up 11 years of marriage without even considering giving her a second chance. She was mad because how didn't he expect her to cheat at some point? He had ignored her for the better part of their marriage. Work seemed to be higher on his list of priorities than his own wife, which was something Addison couldn't bear to live with anymore and she caved. Of course that day Derek chose to come home early. On the other hand, of course he was mad. She wouldn't want to see him either if it were him who cheated, if it were him who broke off eleven years of marriage because of Mark Sloan, a first class manwhore. But she would've fought and he didn't. He just left.

Done. Alex Karev was so fucking done. One minute he's cleaning up some old guy's vomit and the next he's doing rectal exams. Sometimes he really hates being a surgical intern and this was one of those times. He wanted to get away from it all. Getting away from Meredith's whining over how she slept with her boss. Not having to listen anymore to Cristina bragging about her awesome surgeries. No more George who is afraid to tell Meredith he's interested and no more Izzie, who loved playing the 'I'm- attracted-wait-I'm-not' game with him. He liked his friends, but right now, he was done.

It was about 4 PM the next day that Addison was sitting on a plane to the Bahamas, staring out of the tiny window. The plane wasn't moving yet so basically she was just staring at the workmen driving suitcases around. This was a good idea. Leaving New York, was a great idea. She left the practice under control of one of her friends, made her suitcase and left. A holiday would do her good. This way she could finally think, and fix what Derek broke. Yes, the Bahamas was good, at least that's what she told herself.

As soon as Addison had boarded the plane she knew she was going to regret it. She had already called Savvy to check on her patients, who told her to get over herself and just enjoy the holiday. But if the flight attendant wouldn't have already offered her a martini, she would've made her way out of there in no time.

Right as she was dealing with her internal struggle an unknown man sat down in the seat next to her, apologizing when he accidentally bumped his knee against hers. Addison continued to stare out of the window and let out a huge sigh. Her neighbor chuckled, "Want to get off the plane?"

Addison turned her head, surprised the man started a conversation. "To be honest, yes." She replied, giving him a weak smile. "Well since the plane is already moving and there's no way they're going to let you out now.. You could say there's something wrong with the phalange." He smiled. Addison immediately caught on the Friends reference and laughed. " And you're lucky this plane leaves from New York, they didn't have direct flights where I come from." He added. Addison extended her hand, "I'm Addison." The man shook her hand, his eyes never leaving hers, "I'm Alex."

**Soooooooooooooo? Shall I continue?**


	2. Activities

**Woo! Managed to update exactly a week after publishing, so that's a good sign right? Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

It was already 10 PM when Addison finally came out of the room she had checked into two hours ago. Her flower-printed sundress was waving in the cool air as she searched for a table outside at the bar. She ordered a martini and sat back in the chair, thinking about her flight. Alex had surprised her. First by starting a conversation and then by actually maintaining that conversation. They laughed and made small talk and she was 95% sure that behind his smile, there was just as much pain as behind hers. Which of course made him more likeable. When they got off the plane they had parted ways and waved a small goodbye. And just when she was about to stand up and go to bed, she spotted Alex ordering a brightly coloured cocktail. A lopsided smile immediately graced her face and she decided to go over.

"Is your choice of cocktail a prediction for the evening?" Addison asked as soon as she appeared next to Alex. His face changed from puzzled to extremely amused as he took his Sex on the Beach of the counter. "Maybe it is." He chuckled. "Want to go for a walk?" He added. She nodded and they walked across the sand, Alex usually sipping his cocktail. "So what brings you here?" Addison asked carefully. He looked down, letting out a little sigh. "Just trying to get away of it all." He started, "You?" They locked eyes, "Same." She replied, not breaking the eye contact until a group of friends made their way across the beach, ruining their moment.

Addison cleared her throat, "I should get back, I'm pretty tired from the trip." Alex gestured at his glass, "This is finished anyway." They both turned around and walked the way back to the hotel. "So, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Addison smiled at the gesture. "Yeah. Goodnight Alex." She waved him goodbye. "Goodnight Addison." Alex watched her retreating figure until she was gone.

He took the elevator until the 3rd floor, where his room was. He opened the door and let himself fall on the bed without changing into his pajamas. He had only met Addison today and yet he was extremely attracted to her. How was that possible? Sure he had been attracted to other beautiful women before but not like this. Not like Addison. Was it her fiery red hair? Her pale blue eyes hiding so much pain? The way she raised one eyebrow? And then he hadn't even started with her body. He sighed and fell easily into a slumber, hoping he could see Addison again soon.

Next morning Addison awoke by the sun shining through the drapes, feeling like she slept 12 hours. Taking a look at the clock, she realized she was close to those 12 hours. Addison jumped out of bed and hopped in the shower whilst brushing her teeth. She wore a deep red bandeau bikini under her white sundress , a straw sun hat, expensive sunglasses and flip flops. She slowly walked to the breakfast buffet, trying to suppress the growl in her stomach.

Addison took a plate from the stack and filled it with everything she liked. This week she wouldn't pay attention to her diet, she would enjoy food, sun and maybe possibly men. She quickly finished her food and left for the beach.

Her toes made contact with the warm sand and she decided she had missed that feeling. She slowly walked to one of the lounge chairs, took off her sundress and laid down. Addison closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun burning on her skin. And when she thought she was drifting off to sleep, cold droplets of water falling on her stomach, got her out of it. Wondering what if it started raining, she opened her eyes and looked right into Alex's, who was smiling like crazy.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, she would be irritated but the cold droplets felt good on her already hot skin. She sat up slightly and Alex sat down beside her. "I didn't know what to say to wake you." He admitted and asked, "How come you're up this early?"

"Early? It's 11 in the morning. Normally I'm awake long before the sun rises." Addison answered. "Well, we have that in common then." He smiled. "Want to go for a swim?" He asked, nodding towards the ocean. "Sure." Addison replied as she stood up, leaving her sunglasses and flip flops behind. They walked next to each other in silence until an old fat lady who thought it was okay to walk around monokini, walked passed them. They both looked at each other and bursted out laughing. "Oh my God, what the hell was that?!" Alex laughed. "Why would you do that? I'm all for feeling young when you're old but, no, just no." Addison giggled, turning around to catch another glimpse.

By this time they had reached the ocean and whereas Alex walked in casually, already knee-deep in the water, Addison ran out when she was ankle-deep, not prepared for the coldness of the water. "Addison, just walk in and adjust to the water." Alex tried to help from afar. "Are you out of your mind? How do people even swim in this?" Addison asked rhetorically, gesturing to all the playing kids. "Can't we go back to sunbathing?" She asked, pouting a little when she saw he was coming closer. Addison thought her pout worked when all of a sudden Alex swept her off her feet by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Nooo!" She exclaimed when all of her stability was gone. "You need to get your ass into the water." Alex said, patting her butt two times, walking further and further. "Don't you even dare putting me down now ! Because I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" Addison protested. As a way of teasing Alex slowly let her slide of his shoulder and she started protesting some more, "No, no, no, Alex!" She yelled as she was hanging onto his shoulders, trying not to make further contact with the water. They both suddenly realized the close proximity between the two of them. They locked eyes and he had already started to lean in when a plastic ball was thrown on Alex. "Oops, sorry sir!" A brownhaired little boy apologized. "It's okay. Here." He said as he threw the ball back into the boy's direction, letting go off Addison, who still had a firm grip on him, in the process. "Okay missy, time to get in the water." Alex declared as he tickled her sides and she slid into the water. "Oh my God, you did not just do that." She exclaimed. "I think I did." Alex laughed. "You got me all wet now." Addison stated. Alex laughed again, "Oh I did, didn't I?" He winked. "Ugh, men. You're all the same." Addison sighed amusedly. "Come on, we'll get back to the beach." He offered.

Once they were back at their lounge chairs, Addison got out her sunscreen and gave the bottle to Alex. "Here, you can put sunscreen on my back." Addison stated. "Why?" He questioned. "Because you dropped me into the water. See it as a punishment." She explained. "Hardly." Alex muttered under his breath but he was fairly certain Addison heard because she threw him a look. Addison laid down on her frontside and Alex sat on his knees over her. He squirted the substance on her tanned skin and started massaging her. First her lower back got the treatment and then his hands massaged upwards to her shoulder blades. Addison moaned, "Oh my God, how are you so good at this?" She immediately thought how Derek would always suck at massaging her and she'd always think it was cute he tried. No, she can't think about Derek right now. Not when there's a hot stranger who's massaging her back.

"All done." Alex said and he got off of her. He laid on the lounge chair next to her and they chatted and laughed for 3 more hours.

After dinner, Alex and Addison had agreed to freshen up and then meet back downstairs for drinks. Both showered quickly and Addison dressed up in a knee-length salmon dress and nude pumps, her hair was softly curled.

They arrived simultaneously downstairs and walked to a table. They ordered drinks and chatted away. "I've got to tell you, I really enjoy the sun shining all day." Addison confessed, taking a sip of her cocktail. "Tell me about it, better than rain." Alex spoke. "Absolutely." Addison agreed.

Suddenly music started playing a little louder and there was a dance floor created at the bar. Many people stood up and started dancing. Addison sighed inwardly at the thought of how she was saved from this when Alex stood up against her. "Come on, we're going to dance." He spoke determinedly. He pulled Addison by her arm towards the crowd, so they were surrounded by people. "Come on, dance!" Alex, who turned out to be a great dancer, exclaimed. He put up his arm for Addison to twirl and she danced against him, her back against his front side. She subtly pushed her ass in his crotch, smiling at how she heard him let out a small whimper. The song changed to a slow love song and Addison turned into his arms. They locked eyes and smiled as Addison had her arms loosely around his neck and his hands came together on her lower back. "Are you having a good time?" Alex asked. Addison nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced some more.

It was almost 12 o'clock when they returned to their proper rooms. They walked together until they had to go their separate ways. "I had fun today." Addison admitted. "Me too. See you tomorrow?" He asked. "I'd love to." Addison answered and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Addison."

**So, still good?**


	3. Oh the Perks

**Hi, this is my last prewritten and I really really really need some motivation to write the other chapters, so um all awkwardness aside please review.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Addison woke up with a smile on her face. Yesterday had been amazing. She knew she had only just met Alex but there was a magical connection between the two of them. One that made her forget all about Derek or Mark or New York. No, nothing could beat that smile of her face. She was excited to see Alex again and she was eager to spend more time with him. She felt like these last days she had gotten to know him better.

And yet when she came downstairs to the breakfast buffet there was no Alex to be seen. She didn't ask herself any questions, thinking he would be sleeping in. But also at the pool or at the beach was no trace of Alex. She told herself she didn't care that they weren't friends, they were still two strangers who accidentally met. Except that she thought she was his friend, maybe more.

* * *

_I can't let this happen._ Alex thought as he wrapped a towel around his waist, having come just out of the shower. He couldn't fall for someone who he had only met two days ago and who he probably would never even see again once this trip was done. It was not like she was going to come home with him to Seattle or the other way around. No, he had to stop this. Whatever this was. Except that all he could think of when he packed his bag to go on a jeep safari, was Addison.

* * *

_Okay this was getting pathetic._ Not only did she look for him at the buffet and at the beach, now she was actually physically searching him. Of course she was pretending she was just exploring the hotel but anyone who watched her closely could see she lost something or in this case someone. She told herself that this was a stupid fling, that it wasn't even a fling because they hadn't even kissed. But boy, were they close sometimes. Besides they had spent a lot of hours together, fun hours, should she add. During her internal struggle she passed a large carton, advertising a 'Jeep Safari'. _Maybe that will get my mind of Alex_. She thought as he searched for more information. _Okay well I can't take the 9 o'clock one, but if I rush now I might be in time for the 11 o'clock one._ She failed to notice the last line which she didn't think would matter but would, later. 'Participants of the Safari will eat barbecue together.'

* * *

Alex was having a great time at the Safari, although he let his mind wander to Addison occasionally. What would she be doing right now? Would she notice I went missing? His companion asked him something and he swore to himself not to think about Addison anymore but to just enjoy the Safari and eat the wonderful food.

* * *

Okay, so maybe this wasn't her best idea ever. Because when Addison spent an hour trying to fix her hair this morning, she didn't think the wind would get her hair tousled. She shared a Jeep with some guy named Ron and all he could do was talk about different types of birds. Yeah, this day could've gone better.

* * *

Alex's 4 hour-long tour was over when he arrived at the place where they would barbecue with the other participants, whereas Addison's had only just started. The place where they stopped was almost at the top of a mountain. It would only take a couple of minutes to climb up there and see the most amazing view of the Bahamas. They all gathered and the scent of meat floated through the air. Addison picked up her plate and cutlery and started walking down the made up buffet. Meanwhile Alex was sat at a rock, his plate on his knees, admiring the view. He hadn't noticed who sat down next to him, when suddenly the woman dropped her fork and he went to pick it up. "Addison?"

"Alex?"

They both asked at the same time. "Where were you?" Addison asked and immediately regretted it. _Way not to sound like a desperate woman._ He handed her the fork. "I had planned a trip. How come you're here too?" Alex requested. Addison adverted her eyes, "I, um, needed some time to clear my head." Alex chuckled, "Me too." He held her gaze and put his half-empty plate next to him, clearing this throat. "Do you, um, want to take a walk? Maybe check out the awesome view from a little closer?" He gave her the half smile she was crazy about. "Sure." Addison nodded, she wasn't hungry anyway.

They walked next to each other, silently agreeing to walk to the top of the mountain. There was a small road on which they occasionally couldn't walk side by side. Alex let Addison go first, his protective side taking over. They often sneaked glances, immediately looking away when the other had caught them. When they managed to do that, Addison walked to the edge. "Oh my God, this is gorgeous." Addison gasped, waving Alex over, "Look." She spoke, a smile gracing her face. "It really is wonderful." Alex agreed as she came closer. They were quiet for a minute, watching the view. Alex stepped closer to Addison, sneaking up on her from behind. "Do you ever want to feel infinite?" He spoke and she laughed, catching on to the reference. Alex took her hands and came a little closer, her back pressed to his front. He spread his arms wide, pulling her with him. They were standing 'Titanic'-style on the top of the mountain. "It's been a long time since I've felt infinite." Addison spoke sadly. "We should change that." He whispered in her ear and he softly kissed her cheek. Addison smiled and took a firmer grip on his hands. She turned her head and he softly captured her lips, still not letting go of his hands. Addison turned in his arms, softly kissing him once again. His forehead rested against hers and a lopsided smile graced both of their faces. _And she swore, in that moment she was infinite._

As soon as they'd come back down of the mountain, they walked back to the barbecue, that was slowly coming to an end. Self-constructed tables of rocks were being cleared and everyone was getting back to their own Jeeps. Alex stopped Addison from walking back to Ron by taking her arm. "How long before you'll be back?" He asked. "In about 3 hours." She answered, looking at her feet.

"Come on, we're leaving!" The guide shouted their way. "Well, I guess I'll see you then?" Alex concluded as he kissed her one more time before they went their separate ways. Alex's drive to the hotel didn't take as long as he thought it would take. He said his partner goodbye and walked back to his room, taking a cold shower before going back to the beach. If he was going to have to wait for Addison he could just as easily do something fun. Soon enough, it was almost 4 o'clock. Alex decided to slowly go back to his room. Addison would be back at 4 and he figured she'd wanted to freshen up before meeting him. He expected her to come to his room as soon as she was ready, even though neither of them said something about that. Only half an hour after Addison arrived back in the hotel, she was standing in front of Alex's door, as expected. She knocked two times and he immediately rushed to the door, opening it without looking through the peephole first.

"You're back!" Alex exclaimed excitedly.

"Make me feel infinite again." She replied, closing the door behind her. She took off her top and attacked Alex's lips. Tonight she was scratching an itch that Derek hadn't been able to scratch in a couple of years.

**So yeah, motivation?**


	4. Closeness Schmoseness

**Soooo sorry guys! I was in the middle of exams so I didn't have time to write. But I'm updating again yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's, Addex would still be there ok.**

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Addison panted as she rolled of Alex for the second time that morning. She rested her head on his bare chest and listened to his fastened breathing. "We should get some breakfast." Alex spoke as he stood up, pulling the sheets with him. Addison turned around, lying on her front side as soon as the coldness of the room made contact with her body. "You wanna join me in the shower?" Alex suggested, cocking an eyebrow. "Actually, I think I'm gonna shower in my room, I don't have any clothes here anyway and there's no way in hell I'm walk-of-shaming all the way through breakfast." She smiled and sat up, getting into her clothes. Alex watched her getting dressed for a minute but then walked to the shower anyway, "Close the door on your way out."

* * *

Alex was done a long time before Addison was. He walked the extra 5 minutes to her room and knocked slightly. "Come in." He heard her muffled voice through the door and he opened the door. Alex was greeted with the view of a shirtless Addison, getting into her denim shorts. "Take a seat." She said, gesturing to one of the chairs, before she disappeared into the bathroom. "What do you want to do today?" Alex asked, leaning back in the chair. "No idea you choose." Addison emerged, from the bathroom, now fully clothed, with little make up on. She was wearing denim shorts with a white see through T-shirt, under which she was wearing her red bikini, for when they went for a swim. "Okay, that'll do." Addison said, she might've been able to do a better job, but frankly all she wanted to do now was eat breakfast. "Dude, that'll definitely do." Alex agreed, looking her up and down. He stood up and they walked out of Addison's room, to the breakfast buffet.

A couple of hours later, they were both strolling across the beach. Addison had spotted an ice cream vendor and made Alex run after him to get her one. Of course Alex had obeyed quickly. "Hey, you got some ice cream left?" Alex asked as soon as he reached the 15 year old. "Sorry sir, I just sold out. It's hot, I mean a lot of people want ice wi-" He answered but stopped as soon as Alex turned around and returned to Addison, who was, to his surprise, accompanied by two guys. _I'm away for two seconds and she's already flirting with other guys, is she serious? _He thought. But when he came closer he noticed the distressed look on her face. He walked up to her and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Babe, they sold out." He said. "Really? Well thanks anyway." She replied, kissing him hard on the lips. He took the opportunity to grab her ass when he saw the jealous look upon those guys faces.

"Oh my God thanks Alex, they were literally killing me." Addison said as soon as she broke off the kiss. "You're welcome." He smirked. He held her gaze and then turned simultaneously around, off to her hotel room.

* * *

"Okay it's decided, I like your room more than mine." Alex said as they both laid in Addison's bed. "Why? They're the same." She questioned. "I know, but yours is.. pretty. Maybe just because you're in it." He said as he took in Addison's figure. She dropped a kiss on his lips and went back to her side of the bed. "So, we've basically been having sex for the past 24 hours, and yet I don't know the slightest thing about you." Addison said, suddenly serious.

"Do we really need to share?" Alex tried to distract her by running his hands up and down her stomach. "No big stuff but basics, like where are you from?" She asked. "Iowa. You?"

"Connecticut originally but I've lived in New York for years." She covered his hands with her. "What about parents?" She asked again. "Not a good topic." He replied. "Same."

"What are we gonna do though, Alex?" She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "About what?" He started kissing her shoulder. "When this holiday is over." She turned to him. "How about we don't think about that yet?" He covered her mouth with his and flipped her over. They might not have that much time left, but they will at least use it wisely.

* * *

It was 9 am when Addison awoke. She rolled over, expecting to lean into Alex's warm body but she was surprised to roll onto nothing. She opened her eyes, looking around the room. No Alex. "Alex?" She yelled. No answer. "Alex? You here?" Still no answer. _He'll probably went to his own room. _Addison got out of bed and hopped into the shower. She got dressed and prepared for a day at the beach. The biggest smile was gracing her face. Alex and she might not be in a committed relationship, but it had been ages since she felt this great. She calmly walked through the halls of the hotel, to Alex's room. She knocked two times. No answer. "Alex? Are you in here?" Still no answer. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear a shower running but frowned when she heard nothing. She went to the receptionist, "Hello, can I have the key to room 1485 please?" She asked. "Name of the guest?" The receptionist requested with an annoyingly radiant smile. "Alex Karev."

Addison watched the receptionist type furiously, frowning a couple of times. "I'm sorry Miss, Alex Karev has checked out a couple of hours ago." She stated. "Oh, well thanks anyway." Addison replied, turning around.

_Fuck. _

**We all like plot twists don't we? Well I do. If you review, I might even be sweet enough to give you a 5th chapter soon ;)**


	5. She's so fly

**I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been a long long long time since I updated and I actually don't have any excuse except for me being too busy with Tumblr. So there you have my apologies for that and now you have my apologies for this chapter. It's super short I know but I figured I might as well put this one up since I leave on a holiday in a couple of day so I probably won't be able to update then either.**

**Hope you still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Oh my God, Alex! You're back?!" Meredith exclaimed as Alex walked inside of the frat house. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked him as she released him and slapped him on his chest, "We were worried about you!" She was making big gestures by now. "I went on a holiday, I just needed to blow off some steam okay." Alex admitted, already pissed off. Not with Meredith though. Okay, to be fair, she could be whiny and nosy but he was more annoyed with himself. Partly for leaving Addison, but mostly for not telling her he was leaving. "I, uh, am just gonna go to bed now. I'm tired from the trip here." Alex said as he disappeared upstairs. "I'm glad you're okay, Alex." Meredith yelled after him.

* * *

Addison slammed the door shut as she let her tears fall. Why? Why would Alex just leave? She decided she didn't want to stay here and mope over lost love or whatever you should call their relationship and furiously started packing. Normally she would pack her clothes neatly and put the worn clothes in a separate bag but now she just took as much clothes as she could hold and dropped them in her suitcase. When everything had been packed she went outside and rolled her suitcase to the front desk. "I'd like to check out please." Addison announced, letting her key dangle in front of the young woman. "Room 7548, Addison Montgomery." The receptionist mumbled to herself, "But ma'am you still have 3 days to spend in our hotel? Are you sure you want to check out? Is there something wrong with our accommodation?" She went on and Addison let out huge sigh, "No everything is perfectly fine, if I can just check out now!" Addison exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down as much as possible, which was hard in her current state of mind. "Okay, I'm sorry. Have a safe flight home." The receptionist said, less perky as before. Addison rushed out of the hotel and hailed a cab.

* * *

Alex pulled the covers up to his chin, trying to get warm. He never needed to do that when he was still on holiday, mostly because the weather was better than it was in Seattle but mostly the sweat on his body wasn't because of the climate but of Addisons and his passionate lovemaking. Alex sighed and turned around to his nightstand to grab his phone when he realized he didn't even have her number. He checked the time instead; 1.30 am, only 3.5 more hours of rest before he needed to go to work again. He rolled over. Alex couldn't believe how he handled the situation. He would probably never see her again. _Why didn't I say anything, maybe she would've come to Seattle with me. Or I could've go with her back to New York, it's not like something is keeping me here. She was hot, funny, smart, she was everything anyone looks for in a woman and more. Why did I leave her?_

* * *

"Next." The lady behind the counter all but yelled as Addison walked forward, rolling her suitcase with her. _Ugh now flying back to New York, coming home to an empty house, with your husband living in Seattle. Great life you have ahead of you Addison. _"Good afternoon, what will your destination be ma'am?" The woman was dressed in a white shirt with a dark blue blazer and her hair was blonde and cut in a fringe. "New -." Addison started but she stopped when she thought of something. "New York?" The woman corrected. "Are there any flights going to Seattle?" Addison asked, ticking her credit card on the counter absent mindedly. "Of course, that'll be 500 dollars please. You can board the plane in half an hour." Addison paid and rolled her suitcase to the waiting area. Maybe she couldn't be with Alex, but at least she still could _try_ to get her old life back by chasing her husband.

**Soooooooo? Reviews?**


End file.
